Mind Games
by Elle the Brat
Summary: Kaoru has a wicked tongue, and is determined to get what he wants. Hikaru's not too happy about this, and is determined to resist his brother's advances. Unstoppable force, meet immovable object. Twincest. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Hikaru could say about his twin, it was that Kaoru had a _wicked_ tongue.

His younger brother had a way with words. Twisting them, shaping them to suit his own needs. It was almost beautiful, the way he'd combine a specific tone, some small gestures, and use that deliciously sinful tongue of his to bend others to his will.

However, as much as Hikaru loved watching the effect Kaoru's tongue had on other people, he _hated_ when it was used on him.

"Hikaru, _please_." And in this situation, not only was Kaoru's tongue manipulating him with its words, but its actions, too. He held back a shiver as it ran along his collar-bone, and doubled his efforts to appear interested in the stock report in front of him.

"I'm busy, Kaoru. Go away."

A breathy laugh ghosted against his skin, and the shiver that he'd held back before decided to make its appearance now. He felt his twins' fingers slipping underneath his shirt, to trace patterns on his skin.

_Oi, that'd better not be the kanji for "Kaoru's" he's drawing._

Kaoru's mouth had moved its way from his neck to his ear, and Hikaru tried desperately to block out the words his brother was speaking. With a few quick clicks, he had the media player on his laptop open, and he was grateful that the first song on his playlist was one by _Dir en Grey_. He allowed to the loud music – aided by his turning up the volume as high as it would go, and increasing the bass through the equaliser – to drown out his twins' words.

Apparently, Kaoru had a back-up plan in case of a scenario like this. Or he was damn good at improv.

The hands that were inside his shirt slid around to his back, pushing him away from the back of his chair so that smooth fingers could massage his sore muscles. Kaoru's tongue – that damn delightful little thing – was busy molesting a spot on Hikaru's neck that was dangerously close to—

--to _that_ fucking spot. He swallowed harshly, and before Kaoru could react, pushed his twin's head away from his body, grabbed his laptop, and bolted out of their study.

Kaoru just watched him leave, amusement shining in his eyes. If _that_ was the way Hikaru wanted to play, then by all means...

Let the game begin.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru was sure that his brother hated him.

There was no other explanation for why he decided to bring an ice-cream into the staff meeting. He didn't for one minute buy the excuse that it was too hot outside, and even if he had, the way Kaoru was slowly lapping at the dripping vanilla-flavoured treat was a definite give-away.

So now that he had deduced that his twin hated him, it was a simple matter of ignoring him and making sure their financial department stopped screwing around and looked away from the Vice President of the company, dammit.

"Kaoru. Cut it out." He snapped, glaring at half of the table's occupants. Most of the ones who had had their eyes fixed firmly on Kaoru turned to look at him with sheepish looks, however, there were the few that were still drooling.

"Jounouchi, Abarai. You're fired. Get out." _That_ caught their attention. Jounouchi looked for a moment like he was going to protest, before he clamped his mouth shut and settled for glaring.

"Jounouchi, Abarai; you're hired. Please remain seated."

God fucking _dammit_.

"I think we should resume this meeting later, once my brother has calmed down a bit. Take an early lunch break, all of you, and come back in an hour. Please remember to bring your folios with you – yes, Harada, don't think we didn't notice you're missing yours. We'll see all of you soon; enjoy your break."

Their employees filtered out of the meeting room door, muttering amongst themselves and shooting the twins suspicious glances.

Hikaru glared at all of them until the door clicked shut, and he turned the glare onto his little brother, who was still licking away at his ice-cream with a smirk.

"Feeling a little hot there, Hikaru? Want me to... _help out_ a little?"

Kaoru wasn't surprised when Hikaru followed their workers' footsteps outside of the door, and leant back in his chair with a content sigh. He'd known that there was no way his brother would do anything sexual at their workplace, and so hadn't even bothered being subtle, since it wouldn't have gotten him what he wanted.

Perhaps he'd have to do this more often. After all, he got to see Hikaru's jealousy rear its ugly head, and it appeared that more than one of their male financial workers played for the home team – not to mention the few females that had looked like Christmas had come early.

He made short work of his remaining ice-cream, and grimaced at the sticky mess on his fingers.

Next time, he was using a banana. At least _those_ didn't drip everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** No Kaoru this chapter. Just answering some questions about how old the twins are, etc etc.

It's basically a filler chapter. With important information. Can a chapter with important information be considered a "filler"?

--

"And then he brought _ice-cream_ into the staff meeting! Can you believe that?!"

Haruhi sighed and signalled to the bartender for another Jägerbomb, glancing wearily at the two empty glasses in front of her long-time friend. The next drink would have to be something different, if she didn't want him having a heart attack.

But then, considering the state he was working himself up into, he might have a heart attack without the assistance of the drink. It was that thought that made her scull the cocktail, wincing slightly as the bubbles burned her throat.

"Haruhi! Are you even listening to me?!"

Unfortunately, yes, she was. She said as much, and watched as Hikaru deflated back into his seat.

"I don't even know what he _wants_. He knows that there's a lot of work that comes with running a company, even though he doesn't get much of it because he's only Vice Prez."

His eyes lit up, and Haruhi groaned.

"Do you think—"

"No, Hikaru. Kaoru is not upset because you're the President and he's the Vice President."

"But—"

"It's impossible."

"He—"

"Does not care. When have you two ever fought about anything like that?"

"He might—"

"Shut up."

Hikaru huffed in irritation, crossing his left leg over his right (and Haruhi suddenly flash-backed to when they were still in High School, and knew that if Kaoru were there and in the same mood as his brother, they'd be mirroring each-other perfectly) and turning his head to look away from her as his arms folded stubbornly over his chest.

Haruhi glanced at her watch. She was supposed to meet Tamaki and Kyouya about five minutes ago.

She'd better make this quick, then.

"Hikaru. It sounds to me like Kaoru wants to have sex."

That should do. She nodded a goodbye to the bartender, and stood to leave. Hikaru's hand shot out and wrapped itself around her wrist.

"..._What?_"

_Mother in Heaven, why I do willingly expose myself to these idiots?_

"You two have been like that since the Host Club, right? Don't tell me you've been doing all that stuff without knowing." If he had, she was going to slap him. One did not throw a party because the cut his younger brother sustained from an unfortunate shaving incident in a very _private _place had healed, and then forget about it. Unless you were Hikaru Hitachiin, in which case you were well used to such ridiculous parties, minus the convenient misplaced memories. Really, at twenty-six, Haruhi thought that he'd have grown out of such things. Another glance at her watch told her that she was now ten minutes late, and she was suddenly glad she'd had the forethought to turn off her mobile phone.

Hikaru scowled at her. Okay, so he'd been fully aware of everything he'd done.

"So why does this come as a surprise? When was the last time you did anything with him?" She held her hand up when he opened his mouth – probably to complain, if the glare he was shooting her was anything to go by – and continued her speech.

"Go home. Spend some time with him. Forget about whatever you have to do for the company. And pay the bar tab."

She took the chance to escape when he looked in the bartender's direction. Hikaru scowled again when he noticed.

He _hadn't_ been neglecting Kaoru. They still spent their nights together, when he wasn't going over some last-minute work, and they still took meals together, when he wasn't in the middle of a meeting. And Kaoru would've said something by now, if he'd wanted to spend more time together.

He was still scowling when he got back to the company, ready to fire those idiots who had been drooling over Kaoru earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Bad chapter. Next one has more naughtiness on Kaoru's part (and I blush just _thinking_ about what I've written for him to do), and let me tell you now - that necklace of his? Is in no way innocent. Hoo boy.

...Kukukuku.

Also, I can't be the only one who can picture Yuzuha yelling out "By the way, the company's yours now, boys!" whilst getting on board a plane, waving cheerfully with a bright grin, while Hikaru chokes on his coffee and Kaoru's brain fries itself, right?

Unintelligible sentence is unintelligible. Onwards!

--

"Thanks for your help, Haruhi. I think he's still too thick to get it, but you've probably helped him understand on a sub-conscious level, at the very least. I'll see you tonight at five, right? Great. Don't forget to tell Tono that he needs to bring that vase – alright, alright, I get it, I'm making you burn the cake. If you were _really_ worried about it, you'd have hung up by now."

Oh, ouch. Kaoru grinned and snapped his phone shut, reclining in his chair as he did so. Haruhi had hung up on him - _again_, though he supposed it was his fault for telling her to do so.

He glanced at the clock on his laptop, frowning slightly when he saw the time. Hikaru was late.

More and more often lately, the older twin had been spending an unhealthy amount of time working. Apparently it hadn't occurred to him that he could easily pass some of the work onto his Vice President, or any of the department heads in their company. Since they'd never actually had to deal with all of the paperwork and rival companies before their mother retired (quite cheerfully, as she and their father boarded a plane headed to Switzerland), they were unused to the accompanying stress and late nights.

Which was why Kaoru was so worried. Where he was almost getting a healthy amount of sleep (the only reason why he wasn't was because he knew his brother was still working) and had a somewhat normal social life (which meant that he contacted their friends even when he wasn't in need of a few drinks and someone to rant to), Hikaru was sleeping something like four hours a night, had dreams about possible business moves, and was starting to talk like Kyouya. It was _creepy_.

And now he was late getting ready for said Shadow King's birthday party. It was a good thing Kaoru had already laid out their outfits, since there was no way Hikaru would have gotten home early enough to choose his own.

He made sure to fill his jacket pockets with the things he'd need that night; a small jar of hand cream, a special ring, and two hair clips. The feathers hanging from the necklace around his neck, along with the leather cord that held said feathers, were both in good shape, and there was no doubt that Hikaru would recognise them immediately.

If anyone had seen the positively _evil_ smirk on Kaoru's face when his mind ran through his plan, they would have either ran for the hills or called the police. If Hikaru had seen that look, he'd have made sure that he wasn't anywhere near his brother for at least three days.

He quickly morphed his facial features into an expression of calm indifference, as he heard someone running down the hall to their room, and managed to turn around just in time to see his brother stumble through the door.

"You know, if I were Kyouya, I'd make you pay me back for the time I spent waiting for you." Hikaru opened his mouth, no doubt intending on apologising, but shut it with a click when he saw what Kaoru was wearing.

Or rather, what he _wasn't_.

It was, Kaoru mused as he waited for his brother to wake up from his (rather inconvenient, as they were going on an hour late) dead faint, probably an unwise move to walk around in nothing but a necklace when he'd been attempting to seduce his brother all week. The message he'd left on Hikaru's phone probably hadn't helped, either...

Oh well. C'est la vie.


End file.
